Episode 1980 (8th June 1995)
Plot Sarah and Jack have an emotional goodbye as he prepares to fly out to Spain to be with Annie. Terry cannot understand why Britt was so upset to see her father again. Luke begins his biology practical exam, but seems to have trouble concentrating. Nellie and Tina ask Zak for some money towards a wedding dress. He gives them £10 and asks for the change. Sarah is still in shock after the news of Joe's death. She tells Jan that she has good memories of Joe and Jack in Spain. Kathy arrives to offer her condolences and says that she will give Rachel the bad news. Linda is convinced that Danny is not going to phone her for a second date. Alan offers his help to Sarah. Kim arrives at the farm and bursts into tears. Dave tells Biff that Frank and Chris have gone off to London on a computing weekend. Nellie takes no nonsense from a shop assistant as she looks for a wedding dress for Tina. Kim reminisces about Joe. She is deeply upset about his death. Emma has started work on some designs for Kathy's tearooms. Tina tries on some wedding dresses. Kathy finds Rachel and breaks the news of Joe's death. Rachel collapses in the churchyard. She seems to have gone into labour six weeks early and begs Kathy to go with her to the hospital. Butch is banned from the wedding dress shop for letching. Nellie has stolen a wedding dress for Tina. She bumps into Biff and Dave in Hotten and taunts them about the wedding. Britt makes it clear that she wants nothing to do with her father. Betty and Seth introduce themselves to Ronnie and Betty offers him a room in their cottage. Tina asks Luke for some money towards the wedding. Linda plays it cool when Danny calls at the surgery and asks her out again. Rachel is in labour and asks for Kathy to stay with her. Kathy is surprised. Kim is not pleased when Dave tells her that she is going to be a granny. Tina is doing her best to ruin Luke's attempt to study. Eric calls round and offers to buy an old clock from Luke for his antique auction. Luke says it is not for sale, but Tina looks interested. Rachel is in pain and wants Chris. Betty makes a fuss of Ronnie. Terry and Alan wonder why Britt still won't welcome Ronnie. Tina tells the Dingles that Luke has offered to pay for the wedding - this comes as a shock to Luke. Chris arrives at the hospital. Rachel has had a baby boy. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler Guest cast *Teacher - Robert Garrett *Shop Assistant - Kathryn George *Ronnie Slater - Ian Thompson *Midwife - Maria Meschi *Paula - Alison Swann *Jason - Benjamin McGee (uncredited) Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes